


Motherly Love

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A young useless lesbian, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Junko loves her daughter, even though she has something girls don't usually have. And she's willing to do almost anything to help Madoka out. A commission for Enigmatic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Motherly Love**

Madoka was brushing her hair with her mother, Junko. Madoka was always amazed at her mother’s powers of endurance. She could be out drinking until one in the morning, stagger home to bed with Papa, and be up by seven to get ready for work. She was even aware enough to talk to her daughter about her life.

 

“What’s happening in your world?”

 

Madoka pursed her lips in thought as she tugged her brush through her pink hair.

 

“Well, Hitomi got another love letter. It's the second one this month.”

 Madoka, on the other hand, was still wondering when she would get her first love letter. She had a few girls in mind who she’d love to get a love letter from. However, as the school year kept ticking by, with nothing in her locker that she hadn’t put there, Madoka was beginning to wonder if she was going to have to be the one to give love letters to others.

 

“Huh, if he can't say it to her face, he's not worth it. How's Kazuko doing?”

 

As Madoka filled her mother in on her life, she stared at their reflections in the mirror. Her mother was so cool and assured and graceful… Madoka knew she’d be lucky if she ended up marrying a woman like her mother someday.

 

As she stared at the reflection, Madoka felt something stir inside her. It was a familiar feeling, but even so, it always felt funny when it came over her. Sometimes it was because of her best friend, Sayaka, sometimes it was because of her other best friend, Hitomi, sometimes it was when she saw a cute girl on the street, but most of all it was when she saw her mother.

 

Madoka squirmed in place, looking at her mother’s lush, full figure. She wished she was still in her pajamas, rather than in her school uniform. In that, at least, she could hide her erection better. It so obviously tented her skirt, and let anyone nearby see that she was aroused by something. Case in point…

 

Junko looked down, and chuckled softly. Reaching down, she mussed Madoka’s hair.

 

“Got a bit of morning wood, huh?” She glanced at the clock. “Well, I suppose we have a bit of time. Just don’t mess my clothes, alright.”

 

It was a familiar ritual with them, happening two or three times a week. Madoka would get aroused by something; her mother, pictures or videos on her laptop, sometimes nothing at all that she could identify; and her mother would step in to provide some relief. Sometimes with her hands, or her mouth, or her pussy, and once with her ass. Just because it was routine, though, didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing to talk about. At least for Madoka. Her mother seemed to have no shame at all.

 

Madoka nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. Sliding out of her school skirt, she slipped a hand inside her cotton white panties. She fished out her cock, and gave it a few strokes. Already it was more than half hard, and almost as thick as her wrist.

 

“One of these days, we really need to work on learning to control yourself, Madoka.”

 

Undoing the first few buttons on her jacket, she pulled it apart to reveal her cleavage to Madoka. The teenager swallowed convulsively at the sight, the dark fabric against her mother’s pale, smooth, flawless skin. The sight of that brought Madoka the rest of the way, her cock jutting out of her panties.

 

“Oh Madoka, you could learn a thing or two from your father. He knows when it’s time for a quickie, and when it isn’t.”

 

Despite that, Junko sunk down to her knees, putting her just below Madoka in height. She looked her daughter in the eyes as her hand wrapped around Madoka’s cock, intertwining with her smaller, slenderer fingers. She slowly slid their hands up and down, once, twice.

 

“Mmm, it seems bigger than last time.” Madoka nodded, though she couldn’t tell any difference. “Well, you are still a growing girl.”

 

Junko tucked an errant lock of hair back behind her ear as she leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s cock. Madoka’s hands were balled into fists as she gasped for air. Her eyes were screwed shut as she felt her mother’s lips on her dick. Junko slowly kissed her way down Madoka’s shaft, down to her heavy, hanging balls, and then back up again.

 

“Open your eyes, Madoka. You should see what’s happening.”

 

Madoka blushed, an even darker shade than her hair, but obeyed. Her mother laid her cock on her face, Madoka’s large dick covering the left side of her face from chin to hairline. She stuck out her tongue, and traced a pattern on Madoka’s shaft, her pink tongue contrasting with Madoka’s flushed flesh and her own red painted lips.

 

“Oh, _mama_.”

 

The reason for Madoka’s soft exclamation was because Junko had taken Madoka inside her mouth. The older woman slowly slid up and down, her soft lips and skilled tongue working their magic on Madoka. Madoka wanted to grab her mother’s head, tangle her fingers in her hair, but she knew she’d end up in a lot of trouble if she messed up her mom’s hairdo before work. Instead, her hands played with each other, or clutched at the jumper of her school uniform.

 

Her cock, already hard, stiffened like iron under Junko’s ministrations. It was actually a struggle for the older woman to fit it in her mouth, it was so long and wide. Years of practice helped her though, and she finally managed to reach her daughter’s base. She paused there for a five count, before slowly sliding back up. Junko left behind some lipstick at her daughter’s base, the ruby make-up in the perfect shape of her lips.

 

Madoka was shaking more and more as her mother lavished attention on her. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared down at Junko. One of Junko’s hands was resting against her daughter’s thigh, and the other was between her own legs. Madoka could never believe how good her mother’s lips, hands, breasts, pussy and ass felt.

 

Madoka moaned from deep in her throat ass he felt her arousal building more and more. It was like fire in her blood, coursing higher and higher as her mother blew her. Precum was starting to dribble out of her slit and into Junko’s mouth. Madoka’s breaths started to sound more like squeaks as she got closer and closer to the edge.

 

Madoka squeaked as she came, brought over the edge by her mother’s skilled, loving attention. With her first orgasm of the day, she filled Junko’s mouth with her cum, pumping out shot after shot. White lines crawled out of Junko’s mouth, and were caught in her hands before they could stain her suit’s jacket.

 

Licking her hands clean, Junko gathered all of her daughter’s cum in her mouth. Opening it to show off, she then closed her mouth and swallowed, her eyes locked with Madoka’s. Madoka shivered, looking into her mother’s now open, empty mouth. She smacked her lips together and darted out her pink tongue to clean up a few traces of Madoka’s semen.

 

“I hope you enjoyed that, Madoka.”

 

“Yes, mama,” Madoka said, nodding shyly, though her cock was erect and achingly hard. Her mother looked at it and sighed.

 

“Well, you can’t go to school like that,” she said, running a finger along it. “Let’s see if this can get you to calm down.”

 

Junko turned around and rested her hands on the counter. Crawling her hands forward, she leaned further and further over, until her breasts were almost touching the counter’s surface. She also stuck her ass out, swaying it from side to side in front of Madoka. Madoka’s mouth felt as dry as a desert, seeing her mother shake her rear like that. She moved forward, almost tripping over her feet in her desire to touch her mother’s perfect ass.

 

Madoka’s hands slid up her mother’s skirt, past her pantyhose, staring at her mother’s long legs and full ass. She undid her mother’s skirt, her fingers clumsy with lust as she fumbled with the fastenings. Madoka licked her lips as the skirt fell down, revealing more of her mother’s glory to the world, or at least to Madoka.

 

Madoka crouched down slightly to get a better look at her mother’s rear. It was a familiar sight, but one that she never tired of. The large, firm globes of her mother’s ass and, hidden for now by her underwear, her sweet, succulent pussy. Madoka’s mouth watered as she stared, one hand pumping up and down on her cock as she did so.

 

Madoka had to stand on her toes to see over her mother, but the sight on the mirror was worth the effort. Junko’s business suit had quite a bit of cleavage, and every bit of it was displayed as her mother bent over the bathroom counter. Madoka grabbed her mother’s hips and pushed her own hips forward, her cock sliding against her mother’s ass, rubbing against her underwear.

 

Madoka hooked her thumbs into Junko’s panties and slowly tugged them down. As they fell to the bathroom floor, Madoka gingerly ran her hands along the top of Junko’s pantyhose, slipping between fabric and skin. The contrast between the dark fabric of the pantyhose and Junko’s pale skin was fascinating to Madoka, as was the cool nylon and Junko’s warm skin.

 

Junko’s pussy was revealed to Madoka, the full lips slightly parted. Madoka reached in to spread them apart, and saw the dew glistening inside her mother. One hand pumped her own cock as Madoka leaned in, tongue extended. She got her first taste of that sweet, sweet juice, and hurriedly went for more.

 

After several minutes, Madoka’s mouth was filled with her mother’s flavor, but her dick was still achingly hard and throbbing in her grip. Standing up, she hurriedly thrust forward. Her first thrust missed the mark and merely slid in between Junko’s thighs. Pulling back, she took more care the second time. This time, she succeeded. Her penis slid forward until the head was just parting her mother’s petals. Taking a deep breath, Madoka pushed forward a bit more.

 

Finally, Madoka slipped inside. Junko was wet and willing by now, and her folds parted easily before Madoka’s cock. They both moaned as Madoka thrust herself deeper and deeper inside, until all of her huge cock was buried inside her mother’s cunt. She stayed there for a minute, catching her breath as her mother squeezed down around her.

 

“Madoka, you feel good, you feel so good inside me.”  
  
“I know, Mama, you’re so tight, squeezing down around me!”

 

Both Madoka and Junko were babbling as they fucked. Madoka’s eyes were crossed, not looking at anything in particular, while Junko was looking at their reflections in the mirror. Madoka was unutterably cute, biting her lip as she concentrated on fucking her mother. And Junko knew she looked sexy as hell.

 

Arousal was streaming down Junko’s thighs, staining the tops of her pantyhose as her daughter fucked her. Her hands were clutching the sink basin and her diamond-like nipples were pressing into the countertop, through her bra, shirt and jacket.

 

“You know, Madoka, some women like to be spanked a bit in this position.” Junko wiggled her bottom as she spoke, hoping for it. Some of her raciest memories involved her and her husband, him tanning her hide as they fucked each other in every room of their house.

 

“ _Mama!_ I couldn’t hurt you!” Madoka was scandalized at the idea she’d hurt her darling mother. Sex was something pure, and loving, and pleasant, and she didn’t see how pain fit in that at all.

 

Junko laughed and reached out a hand to blindly pat Madoka’s head. _Well_ , she mused, _maybe someday I can get her to try the kinkier stuff_. The irony of thinking that as she was pounded by her daughter’s cock was lost on her.

 

Scowling cutely at the patronizing gesture, Madoka stopped talking and redoubled her assault on her mother’s pussy. She could feel her cock start to twitch, and a tightening sensation that had nothing to do with how her mother’s walls were squeezing down on her. She was about to cum again, and this time it would be in the sweetest, tightest, warmest place she knew of.

 

Madoka screamed into her mother’s jacket as she came, hips spastically thrusting forward and back. A flood of hit, sticky cum filled Junko up, and overfilled her. Thick, white cum squeezed out between Madoka’s dick and Junko’s walls, and dribbled down her thighs. Junko was coming too, her walls tightening down around her daughter as her legs beat a tattoo against the cabinet doors.

 

Madoka pulled out, though she didn’t let go of Junko’s thighs. More cum flowed out of Junko’s pussy now that it was empty; some it went down her thighs, and more splattered onto the floor. They both stayed there for a minute, catching their breaths. After a bit, Junko stood up, Madoka’s no longer rubbing against her ass as she did so. She moved across the bathroom, her legs unsteady underneath her.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Junko pulled Madoka closer to her. Ending in between her thighs, Madoka took the chance to bury her face in her mother’s breasts, rubbing her face against Junko’s large, welcoming tits. They were so soft, and so amazing, and so comforting. Coming up for breath, Madoka hastily tried to undo her mother’s blouse to get better access to her chest. Her lust-clumsy fingers struggled with the fastenings though, and she almost tore a button off in her haste.

 

“Careful, Madoka! I have to wear this to work today.”

 

“Sorry, Mama!” This time, the blush on Madoka’s cheeks was partly due to embarrassment, instead of the usual, and still predominating, lust.

 

Madoka forced herself to slow down and be more careful as she undid Junko’s clothing. Undoing the last button, she helped her mother take it off, leaving Junko bare from the waist up, except for her lacey black bra. It was a beautiful sight, her mother’s high, firm breasts supported and presented by her bra. She cupped them both in her hands, weighing them and squeezing them. She hoped that, one day, she would have breasts as good as her mother’s. And that she would have legs as good as her mother’s, and a mind as good as her mother’s, and an ass as good as her mother’s. A lot of things like her mom’s, really.

 

But right at the moment, the feature Madoka loved most about her mother were her amazing breasts. Through Junko’s bra, Madoka could feel stiff nipples prodding against her palms, just as her own nipples, as hard as diamonds themselves, were poking against her bra and blouse.

 

Madoka lavished attention on her mother’s breasts, while Junko leaned back and enjoyed the attention. It wouldn’t be enough to get her off, but my oh my, it certainly felt good. Madoka’s ministrations to her breasts had more enthusiasm then experience, but the obvious devotion she showed was worth any amount of cold skill.

 

It was an awkward angle to get relief for her still-hard, throbbing dick, though, and Madoka reluctantly abandoned it. Ducking down a bit, she maneuvered her cock into positon. Sliding up, she entered her mother again. She couldn’t go in as deeply this way, but she did get to have access to her mother’s chest and face.

 

Junko leaned down to kiss her daughter, leaving behind her ruby red lipstick on Madoka’s lips, cheeks, and forehead. Madoka tried to kiss her back, but she was very erratic, as they were both shaking back and forth as Madoka pounded her mother. Wrapping one leg around her daughter’s waist, Junko pulled her in closer.

 

“Come on, baby, talk to me! I want to hear you as you fill your mother’s slutty pussy with your fat hard dick!”

 

Madoka blushed, but did her best. Pulling her face away from her mother’s chest, she tried to think of something to say.

 

“Uh, um, you’re so wonderful, Mama. You’re beautiful and and and, I love you…”

 

Junko laughed long and hard at that, though there was no note of malice in her laugh. She tugged Madoka even closer to her, ruffling her hair as her daughter continued to pound into her. Madoka’s blush of embarrassment at being asked to talk dirty and changed to a blush of embarrassment at failing so badly at it.

 

“It’s okay, I love you too, Madoka. Now, concentrate on fucking me, all right? We can talk about dirty talk later.”

 

Madoka nodded, and picked up the pace of her thrusts. Tightening her grip on her mother’s thighs, she moved faster and faster, the slaps of wet flesh starting to echo in the room. Madoka felt the pressure building in her balls, a sure sign she was about to cum, again, into her mother’s unprotected pussy.

 

“I’m cumming, Mama, I’m cumming again!”

 

“Come on, Madoka, fill your mother up. Flood my pussy with your cum!”

 

Madoka moaned into her mother’s breasts as she came again. Junko’s pussy was already stuffed with cum, and Madoka’s second load just flowed out of her, splattering onto the floor as Madoka erratically thrust into her mother. Her load was still hot enough to drive Junko over the edge.

 

Junko clawed at Madoka’s back as she came. Only the fact that her daughter was already wearing something stopped her fingernails from scoring lines in her skin. Her daughter’s hot, sticky cum was filling all of her pussy, flooding her womb with semen.

 

Junko almost fell backwards into the tub as she quaked in orgasm, and only her grip on Madoka saved her. Finally, the aftershocks of her cumming died down enough for her to look at her daughter.

 

“One more time?”

 

Madoka didn’t respond for a minute, panting for breath. After a bit, she recovered enough to nod. Her dick was no longer achingly hard, but it was still up and ready to go. One final round, though, should satisfy her for the morning.

 

“Good girl. Now let me think, where should we… This way, Madoka.”

 

Madoka climbed to her feet and followed her mother. They were both unsteady on their feet, worn out from orgasm after orgasm. Junko led her to the shower, and leaned against one of the glass walls. She pulled Madoka close to her and looked her over.

 

“Hmm. I think this should work. You’re just barely tall enough, it looks like.”

 

There just weren’t that many sexual positons to do in a bathroom, if you were still dressed and planned on staying that way. Junko enjoyed getting all soaped up with a lover or lovers, but there was just no time for that right now.

 

Junko just leaned against one wall and spread her legs. Madoka took up the unspoken invitation and stepped in between her mother’s smooth thighs. This position was even worse if they wanted to kiss, but, by the same token, it meant Madoka had even better access to her mother’s chest, something she eagerly exploited.

 

Madoka popped one of her mother’s nipples, fat with arousal, into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. The way her mother moaned, low and sultry, was reward enough. Angling her hips, she slid inside as she continued to lavish attention on her mother’s chest, paying special attention to her large, needy nipples.

 

“That’s right, Madoka. Pay attention to Mommy’s tits.” Junko knew how she liked her breasts played with, and was eager to instruct Madoka in the best method. “You can use your teeth, but just a little bit. Right, just like that.”

 

Madoka paid dutiful attention to her mother’s teachings. Stimulating Junko’s breasts, she slid into her mother’s pussy again. It was even wetter than before, though somewhat less tight, due to the many, many loads of cum in it, both from her and Junko’s own quim. And she was ready to add one final load into her mother. She just needed a bit more stimulation.

 

She got it as her mother reached down and grabbed her ass. As Junko’s clever, sure fingers squeezed and kneaded her rear, Madoka gasped. When a finger slid into her asshole, that was enough to push her over the edge.

 

 

 

Neither of them had the strength to stand on their own, but, by leaning on each other, they managed to stay standing as they came for the last time. Madoka was sobbing in lust and exhaustion, her small chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back. The volume and thickness of her cum was less impressive this time, much more thin and watery than the results of her previous orgasm. But it was still enough to help her mother over the edge.

 

Junko’s head was pressed against the shower wall. She was too tired to scream out in pleasure, but she still had the strength to make breathy little moans as her pussy clamped down around Madoka, milking the last drops of cum out of her daughter.

 

Junko sank to the shower floor, dragging Madoka down with her. Her chest was quivering as she panted, and her legs felt like jelly. Madoka was in no better shape, utterly wiped out. She lay on her mother’s stomach, eyes unfocused as her cock slowly deflated and slipped out of Junko’s cunt.

 

They lay there, panting for several minutes. Madoka slowly slid off her mother and onto the tile floor, her small chest heaving as she fought for breath. Her body wasn’t used to this kind of exercise so early in the morning. Flopping herself around, she crawled into her mother’s embrace. She sighed in contentment as Junko’s warm arms wrapped around her. When she’d been little, not even in kindergarten yet, Madoka had loved snuggling with her parents. As she grew up, she’d stopped, until she hit puberty, and rediscovered a love for physical contact, though of a different sort compared to her childhood.

 

Madoka frowned as her mother craned her head, taking away a bit of contact and warmth. What Junko said next drove all thoughts of that out of her mind.

 

“Madoka, look at the time!”

 

Madoka whipped her head around to look at a clock mounted high on the bathroom wall. Her blood froze. Jumping up, she tugged her uniform into place, and dashed out the bathroom door, without even a backwards glance at her mother.

 

Junko sighed, and laughed to herself as she heard Madoka racing through the house. The slamming of doors, the muffled shouts to her brother and father, and the pitter patter of feet up and down the hallways. Still, if she waited much longer, she’d need to hurry just as much as her daughter. Climbing to her feet, Junko grabbed her clothing and got ready for her workday. This time, without any enjoyable interruptions. Sadly, there was not time to get another pair of panties before she had to leave.

 

Madoka ran out the front door, a slice of toast clenched in her mouth. That was always the problem with her morning fun. It was far too easy to lose herself in her lusts and only realize what the time was when it was almost too late. Shoving a piece of plain toast into her mouth, Madoka sprinted towards her school.

 

She caught up to Hitomi and Sayaka, almost at the school gates. They were waiting for her, as a trickle of other stragglers passed by them. Sayaka waved and called out to Madoka, who staggered to a stop in front of them. She was almost bent double, gasping for air to fill her burning lungs. She managed to wheeze out a greeting to her friends as they lightly teased her about her near-habitual lateness.

 

Madoka knew she was lucky to have two such good friends. Hitomi was so refined and graceful and elegant, Madoka got the shivers thinking about her. And Sayaka was so energetic and full of life. Madoka valued their friendship, even though she’d never given a hint of the other thoughts she had about them sometimes, late at night. How Sayaka would barely be controllable, thrashing around in bed and waking everyone on the house with her cries (which, in Madoka’s mind, would only be karma for the many, many times her mother and father and occasional guest had kept her awake night after night). How Hitomi would be so cool and dignified, even as she was in the throes of orgasm. The thoughts were embarrassing, but oh so enticing. Madoka felt her cheeks warm a bit as she considered those forbidden thoughts of her friends.

 

“By the way, Madoka, what are those spots on your cheeks?”

 

_What? I’m not blushing that hard, am I?_ Even as she thought that, a memory surfaced in Madoka’s mind. She jumped, a horrible realization dawning at Sayaka’s questions. Touching her cheeks revealed spots of red on her fingertips. She went pale, an interesting contrast with the red smudges on her face.

 

“Jam! It must be jam!” She squeaked, furiously rubbing at her cheeks.

 

Hitomi and Sayaka were both staring at her as she tried to scrub her mother’s lipstick off her face. Her face was rapidly turning red enough to hide the lipstick stains.

 

“Oh dear, that doesn’t look like jam,” Hitomi said, doubtfully. Sayaka also looked skeptical, a hand on her hip as they stared at Madoka. She was granted a brief reprieve as Hitomi’s cell phone rang. She fell back half a dozen steps to answer it, leaving Madoka with only Sayaka’s interest to deal with.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having some ‘jam’ with you and your mom one day, Madoka,” Sayaka whispered.

 

Madoka tried to stammer out a denial, but she couldn’t get a coherent sentence together under Sayaka’s knowing gaze. The gaze was mostly at her face, but it occasionally flickered down to her crotch, where her penis was thankfully flaccid, not giving any sign of its existence.

 

Madoka felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Letting other people see her with her mother’s leftover lipstick on her face, and now Sayaka was suggesting – what?

 

“Come on, Madoka. We’re both women of the world. Remember those drawings I sent you? Those ones of Pretty Cure?”

 

Her treacherous member twitched at that. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Sayaka. She threw a quick glance backwards at Hitomi, still talking on the phone, and stepped closer to Madoka. There was no one around to see Sayaka’s hand snake down and grab Madoka’s crotch. Madoka jumped at the shock of it, though Sayaka’s grip wasn’t hard or uncomfortable. In fact, it was a bit softer than the grip Madoka used when she was masturbating.

 

“Yeah, I thought you liked those. Which one did you like the most? The one with her and her best friend? The one with her and her parents?”

 

Madoka was starting to feel as if she was going to die of embarrassment. The worst part was how the memories of those drawings, and Sayaka’s groping, was getting her aroused again, so soon after finishing with her mother. As her cock stiffened in Sayaka’s grip, she started squirming as they walked.

 

“Come on, Madoka, what do you say? Want me to come over tonight? Your parents are always glad to see me.”

 

Madoka was a flustered mess. Sayaka was a beautiful, beautiful girl, and the thought of her and her mother together was awfully enticing. But, it would be so embarrassing to bring her in. On the other hand… a flash ran through Madoka’s mind: Sayaka and her mother, kneeling in front of her, staring up at her as they worshipped her dick.

 

“Well, maybe-“ The rest of Madoka’s unsure commitment was cut off by Sayaka giving her an one-armed hug and quietly cheering.

 

“All right, Madoka! I’ll come by tonight, after dinner, okay?”

 

Madoka nodded shakily, unsure of what she’d just gotten herself into. As she tried to get her composure back together, Hitomi caught up with them.

 

“Sorry about that. What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m heading over to Madoka’s tonight. Want to come with me?”

 

Madoka almost choked at that. It was a relief when Hitomi shook her head. Behind Hitomi’s head, she shot a glare at Sayaka who just smiled it off.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have a flower arranging class I need to attend tonight.” She frowned in thought for a minute. “But I would like to have a sleepover with you two sometime soon.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Madoka said. “We can watch some movies, and, and, I know! I saw a hairstyle that would look good on you Hitomi!” Hitomi smiled sweetly at that.

 

“Maybe we can play show and tell?” Madoka shot Sayaka another glare. If that was her idea of a helpful comment, Madoka would prefer silence.

 

They continued along the path to school, Hitomi and Madoka planning some innocent fun, while Sayaka trotted out a steady stream of innuendos that flew over Hitomi’s head. Sayaka finally stopped once they passed the gates to the school and other people who might have understood the double meaning of her comments got into earshot.

 

Settling down at her desk, Madoka breathed in and out, trying to restore her calm. Today had been quite a day, and it wasn’t even noon yet. The strange dream with that strange girl, having… fun with Mama, almost being late for school, and now Sayaka’s attempts were all very flustering. At least she should have a few minutes while Miss Saotome talked about her latest relationship to get her nerves back together.

 

After getting the bad news from her teacher about her latest failed romance, Madoka had settled down a bit. She perked up a bit when Miss Saotome announced there was a new student in their class.

 

Madoka didn’t pay much attention to her introduction, instead staring in awe at the new girl. She could feel a blush spreading across her face as she stared at her.

 

_Oh no. She’s beautiful._ The transfer student was achingly beautiful to Madoka. Long, perfect legs, hair Madoka wanted to bury her face in, and a cool remoteness that –

 

She looked at Madoka, and sent her to Cloud Nine. She seemed so sure, and confident, and self-assured and, and- Madoka felt herself coming apart under the new girl’s (it was Homura Akemi, right?) gaze. Her treacherous cock twitched again as she imagined herself under that cool gaze and warm hands…

 

Madoka knew it was a bad idea to be thinking these sorts of things in class, especially since her addition wasn’t public knowledge. But she couldn’t help herself. Hitomi and Sayaka and Homura and her mother, an endless stream of lewd images of them flowed through her mind. Sometimes they were alone, sometimes they were with her, and sometimes it was all of them together, in an orgy Madoka was barely able to visualize.

 

Half the school day passed like that, Madoka lost in a lust-fueled haze, honed by the thought of her and Sayaka that night. She was only brought out of her daze when the new girl stepped up to her.

 

“Miss Madoka Kaname. You are the Nurse's Aide for this class, are you not?”

 

Madoka started, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming, and especially embarrassed to be caught lustfully daydreaming.

 

“Huh? Um, well... I uh...”

 

Homura kept on talking, riding over Madoka’s scattered sentence fragments.

 

“Would you please come with me? To the Nurse's Office.”

 

“Uh, right. Of course.”

 

Madoka shook her head to clear out the cobwebs and stood up. As she followed the new girl out the door (and shouldn’t she be the one leading, since she went to the school?) she vowed to get her head back in the game. She’d just die if she embarrassed herself in front of her new crush right now. She was used to embarrassing herself in front of her old crushed, Sayaka and Hitomi, but that was different. She had to be as cool as she could, right now, if she wanted to impress the new girl.

 

Having hyped herself up, Madoka thought up a list of things to talk about. She would make a great impression on this new (yet strangely familiar) girl. She just knew it.


	2. Motherly Love-Family Bonding

“I’m home!”

 

Madoka called out even before the front door shut. Silence greeted her. Daddy must have taken her little brother out grocery shopping or something. A quick glance at the cubbyhole by the door showed no other shoes, so that meant she was alone in the house.

 

If Sayaka had come home with her, that would have meant a joke about it being time to start the drug fueled orgy and rave. If Hitomi had come home with her, that would have meant a quiet but firm suggestion to start on her homework while she had some peace and quiet. Since neither had come with her, Madoka got a snack.

 

As she was munching on an apple, she heard the front door open. Trotting out to the hallway, prepared to help her dad with the grocery bags. Her eyebrows climbed up when she saw her mother instead. Madoka legitimately couldn’t remember the last time her mother had been home this early on a workday.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Oh good, I’m glad you’re back already Madoka.”

 

Junko seemed happy, but there was an air about her. Madoka couldn’t put her finger on it, but she seemed a bit tense.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine, Madoka. Is Papa home?”

 

“No. Should he be?”

 

Junko stared off into the middle distance for a minute, lips pursed.

 

“No, he already knows. I was hoping to talk to both of you, but I might as well tell you right now.”

 

Madoka was starting to feel worried. A quick internal glance over her activities for the past few weeks didn’t turn up anything she’d be in trouble over, but her mother was not acting like she was happy over it, whatever it was.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Not here at the door. Let’s go inside, and have a nice, long talk.” Madoka’s feeling of dread grew.

 

Madoka and Junko were seated on the couch, overlooking Tomohisa’s garden. Junko was staring at her daughter, and holding a cup of tea. Madoka was staring at the wall, turning over what her mother had just said, trying to fit it into her mind.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Madoka already knew the answer, but she had to ask anyways.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. The fetus is a month old already. Remember your father’s trip to see his mother?”

 

Madoka did remember it. She’d been sad she couldn’t come along and see her grandmother’s country house, but getting to spend an entire Sunday afternoon with her mother in her bedroom had taken the sting out of it. She nodded slowly, thinking it over (and lightly blushing as she wondered which time then had been the one to do the deed).

 

“So I’m going to have a baby-“ Madoka paused. She wasn’t sure what word would describe the baby.

 

“A younger sibling, just like Tatsuya.” There was a certain tone in her mother’s voice, that said Madoka was never to hint that there was anything different about her sibling to be.

 

“Right, Mama.” Madoka wiped her brow, trying to get her head into the game. “Do you know the gender?”

 

“Not yet. I took a pregnancy test during lunch today, so there hasn’t been time to see a doctor yet.”  
  
“Can I help pick out a name?” Madoka knew she was jumping from one point to another, but it was all so strange and hard to focus on one thing for a while.

 

Junko laughed.

 

“Oh my. Yes, Madoka, you can help us name the baby.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both sat there for a while, Madoka trying to think of what to say next, or figuring out how she felt about this. They slowly, quietly talked for the next hour or so, until Tomohisa came home, laden with groceries and a squawking Tatsuya. After that, the day quickly wore on.

 

Later that night, Madoka joined her parents in their bedroom. Tatsuya had been put to bed, leaving the three of them to enjoy themselves. Madoka was feeling nervous over having someone watching her besides her mother, even if her father had joined her and her mother a few times before (and Madoka had joined her parents about as often).

 

Junko was wearing a set of lingerie her husband had bought her for their tenth anniversary. Pure white and frilly, she still looked as good in it as she had the first time, all those years ago. Tomohisa was wearing a plain robe, and Madoka was wearing her pajamas, leaving the older woman by far the most erotically dressed person in the threesome.

 

Madoka felt herself growing hard at the sight of her mother. Junko was laying on the bed, her long legs stretched out, covered in sleek, shiny pantyhose. Madoka wanted to run her hands up and down them, feeling the smooth silk against her palms. Her breasts were supported and covered by silk cups. Madoka longed to uncover them, hold them in her hands and kiss them. Junko’s crotch was covered by a matching set of panties, with a flower design cut in the fabric. Madoka also longed to get at that, to first taste and then take her mother’s pussy. And on her mother’s stomach, there was a bright red ribbon, looping around her body.

 

Madoka whined in distress, wanting right now what she knew she was going to have to wait for. She felt her cock growing half hard inside her bottoms, bulging outwards. She clutched the hem of her shirt, hands white as she shivered in place. It had been a long day, and she wanted, no, needed, the love and comfort her mother would provide.

 

She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her father’s smiling face.

 

“How about it, Madoka? Would you like to unwrap the present?”

 

Mouth dry, Madoka nodded while her parents chuckled. Her father lightly pushed her forward, and she stumbled towards her mother, hands outstretched.

 

Falling onto the bed with her mother, Madoka hesitated. Her mother’s body was so perfect, and Madoka only had so many hands, she couldn’t possibly devote the proper amount of care and attention Junko deserved. Seeing her hesitation, Junko smiled. Patting Madoka’s hair, she tugged her daughter closer.

 

“Where would you like to start, Madoka?”

 

“Um, um…” Madoka froze for a minute, looking over her mother’s body. Finally, she jerked her hands into motion, and grabbed the ribbon. With just a simple tug, it came undone, revealing her mother’s lightly toned tummy. Hesitating again, she licked her dry lips.

 

Madoka felt the bed shift under her as her father climbed up to join them. Taking charge, he maneuvered them around so that Junko’s back was pressed against him, and Madoka was between her spread legs. Junko nuzzled against his jawline as he squeezed her thighs.

 

“Do you remember what your mother has shown you about her body, Madoka?”

 

Shaken out of her reverie, Madoka nodded. Slowly reaching up, she cupped Junko’s breasts, feeling the orbs of flesh through the silk cups. Junko gasped and smiled, encouraging Madoka to continue. The young girl slipped her hands underneath the bra to get direct access. Her mother’s breasts were so much bigger than her own.

 

Rubbing her thumbs over her mother’s nipples, Madoka was encouraged by a soft moan, and the feeling of the nipples hardening into little points. Her own nipples were also hard, pressing against the fabric of her pajama tops.

 

Madoka felt her cock rise up out of her bottoms. She eeped as Junko brushed a fingertip along her lower head. The older woman chuckled softly, before turning her head to look at her husband.

 

“I think she’s ready dearest.”  
  
“And how about you, Jun-chan?” Tomohisa slid his hand into her panties. Madoka could see his finger pump back and forth for a few seconds. “I see you are too.”

 

They both smiled and kissed briefly. Madoka looked away. Somehow, watching them be emotionally intimate like that was a lot more embarrassing than watching them have sex. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. The spell was broken when Junko slid her hand into Tomohisa’s robe and grabbed his cock. A whine from Madoka got her mother’s firm, strong fingers wrapped around her cock as well.

 

Junko split her attentions between the both of them, kissing them one at a time while continuing to stroke them both. Madoka and Tomohisa ran their hands and lips over Junko’s body, bringing by degrees her arousal to a pitch. A gentle caress here, a light bite on the skin there, and Junko melted in between her husband and her daughter.

 

Junko finally let go of the two cocks. She could tell they were close to cumming, and it wouldn’t do to end the fun yet. Not when she hadn’t even cum once. She ran her hands up and down her lover’s stomachs, fingertips tickling against their skin.

 

“Ready for some fun of your own?” Tomohisa asked, already knowing the answer. Over the course of many, many long, love-filled nights, he’d come to intimately know and predict his wife’s moods and needs in the bedroom.

 

Junko nodded, not even needing to say anything. She closed her eyes and listened to her husband tell their daughter how the two of them should pleasure her. A satisfied smile formed on her face as she felt soft hands on her skin. Time to be pampered.

 

Junko was still partly dressed. Her bra had been pulled down, and her panties pulled to the side, but they and her leggings were still on. Madoka and Tomohisa were both naked and were the ones who’d left Junko’s clothes in such a state of disarray.

 

Madoka had concentrated on Junko’s breasts, nipping and suckling at them while Tomohisa took care of her pussy, licking and spreading it. Junko had writhed in pleasure, and eventually orgasm, beneath them as they despoiled her. She’d muffled her cries with a finger as her husband traced out his name on her clit while her daughter played with her full, firm breasts.

 

Now, they were at either end of her, rubbing their cocks against her cheeks. Junko shook her ass against Tomohisa’s dick, while she peppered kisses along Madoka’s length. Her core was drooling, tiny beads of arousal forming and out of her folds and down her legs.

 

Behind her, her husband took his cock in one hand. Guiding himself forward, he parted Junko’s petals and slid inside her. She moaned at the feeling, her breath warm against her daughter’s cock. Taking Madoka in her mouth, Junko slid her head forward until her nose was brushing against her daughter’s stomach.

 

She stared up at her daughter, eyes deep and soulful. Madoka shivered as her hands gingerly tangled themselves in her mother’s hair. Right now, it was the best feeling in the world, seeing that look in her mother’s eyes and having her cock in her mother’s mouth.

 

“Oh, _Mama_.”

 

Madoka didn’t do much, and let her mother pleasure her, bobbing her head up and down her daughter’s shaft. Tomohisa was much more active, thrusting his hips forward, and spanking his wife’s ass repeatedly. Madoka could feel Junko moan with every slap, the sound vibrating around her cock.

 

Madoka closed her eyes as pure pleasure coursed through her. She hadn’t lasted very long, but thoughts of her mother tonight had been racing through her head ever since this afternoon. That, and seeing her mother in that outfit, and feeling the softness of her mouth, was just too much.

 

“I’m going, I’m going-!” Madoka tightened her grip, her fingers squeezed white around her mother’s hair.

 

“Already, Mado?” Tomohisa sounded mildly amused at how quickly his daughter was cumming as he kept on thrusting, driving his wife forward.

 

Madoka came into her mother’s mouth, shooting her seed down Junko’s throat. Junko’s utter lack of a gag reflex helped her stay in position, with the entirety of Madoka’s cock buried inside her. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as het after jet of cum was shot into her, past her lips and down her throat, settling in her stomach.

 

Madoka let out a series of squeaky moans as her slight body shook. Finally, she collapsed, her head hitting the bedroom wall as she let go of her mother’s hair. As Madoka fell backwards, panting, Junko held up her hand. Recognizing the signal to stop, Tomohisa paused. Gently stroking her hair, he tugged her bra back up while she gasped for breath.

 

“Are you all right, Jun-chan?”

 

She nodded, a flush in her cheeks. She licked up a spot of white on her lips before replying.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just need a minute to catch my breath.”

 

Tomohisa paused as the two women in his life fought for their breath. He took the opportunity to rearranged the position he and his wife were in, ending with him sitting on the side of the bed, legs dangling over, and Junko sitting on his lap, breasts rubbing against his chest.

 

Madoka lay at the top of the bed, recovering her breath and presence of mind. Finally, she got her act together enough to look up beyond herself at what her parents were doing. Her cock, which had been softening, shot right back, achingly hard as she saw her mother getting fucked, her hair and breasts bouncing every which way.

 

Madoka climbed off the bed to get a better look at her mother being fucked. She was bouncing in her husband’s lap, ass shaking as she slammed herself up and down on his cock. Madoka licked her lips at the sight, remembering what it had looked like the last time she and her mother had had sex doggy style, and the way her body had reacted then.

 

Tomohisa saw her looking at the two of them. Breaking his kiss with Junko, he nodded his head towards the nightstand at the head of the bed.

 

“Madoka, you’re smaller than me. How about you take her rear?”

 

“Yes, dear, that’s a good idea. You’d fit no problem at all, Madoka.”

 

Madoka pouted a bit. She wanted a taste of her mother’s sweet, sweet, pussy. Not that Junko’s mouth or ass were something to idly dismiss, of course. Madoka had cum many, many times inside both of them, but her mother’s pussy was something special. Still, it would be very ungrateful to complain, so she didn’t say anything and grabbed a bottle from the nightstand.

 

Madoka lubed up her cock and her mother’s rear entrance just like she’d been taught. Once they were both nice and shiny, she took a deep breath. Grabbing her mother’s waist, she looked down at Junko’s swaying entrance.

 

“Um, Daddy? Could you stop for a minute? I can’t get in unless Mama’s holding still.”

 

Both her parents laughed, but they did stop. Using her hand to guide herself in, Madoka slowly slid inside her mother’s ass, stopping halfway to gasp at the tight, hot feeling around her most sensitive member. Inching her way deeper, Madoka’s fell forward, resting her forehead against Junko’s back. The sensations were overpowering in their intensity, and she wasn’t even as deep as she could go yet.

 

Tomohisa started thrusting again as his daughter slid inside his wife. Junko rocked back and forth between the two of them, their thrusts shaking her frame. Her head lolled back on Madoka’s shoulder, her mouth wide and eyes unfocused as her family pounded into her. Her hands clutched at Tomohisa’s back as her breasts shook every which way.

 

Junko was already more than halfway there to her first orgasm from Tomohisa’s skilled ministrations of tongue, dick and fingers. When Madoka parted her rear entrance, that took her most of the rest of the way. And when her daughter started thrusting, that did it.

 

Junko came as hard as she normally did. The pain as she bit down on her tongue only heightened her pleasure. Her daughter’s hands on her breasts, her husband’s hands on her hips, and both their cocks inside her. They all felt so good, and her lust boiled out of her, leaving her empty and shaking in its wake.

 

Junko collapsed forward, falling into Tomohisa’s embrace. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her eyes were staring off into the middle distance. Even as she came, her husband and daughter kept on fucking her, seeking their own release.

 

Madoka was enjoying playing with her mother’s breasts again. They were so nice and firm, the stiff nipples jutting out… She buried her face in her mother’s hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and closing her eyes to maximize the sensations she was feeling.

 

Junko’s ass was warm and tight, so tight Madoka was really exerting herself to move quickly enough to feel as good as she could. She squeezed down on her mother’s breasts with every thrust, getting the leverage she needed to sheath herself fully inside Junko before pulling out and doing it again.

 

Somehow, both Madoka and Tomohisa came at the same time. They both yanked down on Junko, Madoka grabbing her shoulders and Tomohisa grabbing her hips. Impaling her on their cocks, they groaned as they shot jet after jet of their thick, creamy, warm seed into her.

 

Junko stiffened in their grip, their hot cum sending her over the edge of orgasm again. Her grip tightened on her husband’s shoulders as she grit her teeth, not letting out her orgasmic scream. Her legs kicked at the bedding, rumpling the sheets as she came.

 

For a single brief moment, Madoka’s world was centered around her cock. The pleasure was indescribable as she unloaded even more cum into her mother. She couldn’t think of anything outside of cumming, of filling her beloved mother with her cum again.

 

Madoka panted for breath, and leaned against her mother. Two orgasms, so quickly after each other, really took it out of the young girl. She slipped out of her mother’s ass, her cock slowly shrinking as her limbs trembled. Staggering to one side, she collapsed on her parent’s bed, chest heaving as she fought for breath.

 

Her parents were only a little more composed. They were snuggling with each other, their breath puffing against each other’s skin as they recovered from the orgasms. Lifting her head a bit, Madoka could see her and her father’s cum dribbling out of her mother’s holes, running down her skin and onto her lingerie.

 

Madoka slowly slid off the bed and rose to her feet. There was still one last thing she wanted to do tonight. She’d had her mother’s other holes, but she still hadn’t gotten Junko’s best, her soft, tight, warm, welcoming center. It took several minutes for her cock to get erect again, and it wasn’t as hard as it had been the previous times, but Madoka wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away.

 

“Mama, can I…?”

 

Tomohisa looked at his daughter and chuckled. Juno looked up from her task of laying kisses along her husband’s jawline.

 

“Ah, the stamina of the young.”

 

Junko kissed him on the cheek and climbed to her feet.

 

“And the skills of the old, dear.” She turned to Madoka. “Which position would you like, dear?”

 

Madoka hemmed and hawed, memories of all the wonderful ways she and her mother had had sex running though her head. Her indecision was made worse by the fact that she didn’t know the names for most sex positions, and it was embarrassing to have to describe them.

 

“Uh, could you be on top? So I can play with your- your chest?”

 

Before joining Madoka on the bed, Junko frowned. She reached behind her and undid her bra, and then stepped out of her panties and leggings. Draping them over a chair, she rejoined Madoka.

 

“Wouldn’t want them to get stained, dear.” She glanced back at them. “Or more stained, at least.”

 

Madoka nodded, not really listening. Her mother naked looked just as good as her mother half naked. Her breasts may not have been pushed together, forming that delicious, tempting cleavage, but the continuous stretch of bare skin, and unhindered reveal of her crotch were just as pleasing to Madoka’s eyes.

 

Before Junko climbed onto the bed, Tomohisa stood up. Kissing his wife, he muttered something about a shower, and left the room. Nodding, Junko watched him go. As the door closed behind him, she joined her daughter on the bed.

 

Climbing up from the foot of the bed, Junko smirked as Madoka’s eyes were fixed to her swaying breasts. As she reached her daughter’s legs, she leaned up and walked the rest of the way on her knees. Hovering above Madoka’s crotch, Junko ran her fingers up her daughter’s stomach, past her still small breasts and to her shoulders.

 

Reaching down, Junko grabbed her daughter’s dick. Giving it a quick few strokes to get Madoka’s attention, she positioned it between her lips and slowly sank down. Her folds easily parted, welcoming her daughter. As she came to rest, she cupped Madoka’s cheek.

 

The earlier orgasms had taken their toll on Madoka’s energy, and it showed. She wasn’t hammering to her mother like she had earlier, when that skilled tongue was wrapped around her length. Now, it was a slow, measured pace. Madoka wished she could say it because she’d learned the value of taking her time, to bring the most sustained pleasure to each partner, but the truth was that there was no way she could manage the earlier speed.

 

So she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, sliding upwards into her mother’s core before coming back out. Junko wasn’t much more active. She contented herself with a slow grind of her hips, back and forth and side to side. One hand explored Madoka’s breasts, while the other played with her own chest.

 

Madoka’s hands slid to a natural resting point on Junko’s hips. From there, she could control how fast of a pace her mother set. Or rather, someone more dominant and less tired than Madoka could have done so. In her current state, she barely muster the energy to do anything more than lie there and let her mother take charge.

 

Madoka stared up at her mother as Junko rode her dick. She was so amazing. So strong, and beautiful and smart, and with such a happy marriage. And now Madoka was going to be closer to her mother than ever, thanks to doing what she was doing right this very minute. Madoka wondered what her mother would look like with a baby bump.

 

Looking at her mother’s slowly bouncing, swaying breasts, Madoka felt that old familiar surge of sensation start in her crotch. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and bucked her hips upward, wanting to get as much feeling as she could before she started to cum again.

 

Madoka moaned as her dick started to throb again. This time, the sensations were almost painful, her cock was so tender. But her mother’s pussy was still so sweet and welcoming, she couldn’t help but cum in it. Her grip tightened on Junko’s hips, turning the skin white as she thrust upwards as best she could.

 

Madoka’s orgasm was weaker and less fulfilling than her previous ones. She only came in a few small, watery bursts, and the pleasure shooting out from her core wasn’t nearly as intense as before. But it still felt good, and she was glad that she and her mother could share this special moment.

 

Her mother seemed to feel so to, as Madoka felt the warm walls gripping her tighten as Junko came on top of her. She whispered her daughter’s name as her quim and her lover’s semen trickled out of her pussy, escaping in the gap between her lips and Madoka’s cock.

 

As her cock slipped out of Junko’s core, Madoka’s head fell backwards, falling onto the pillow behind her. Her eyes stared up at the blurred ceiling, as her small chest heaved as she fought for air. Junko slid down next to her, in slightly better shape. She, at least, still had control over her limbs, which she demonstrated by patting Madoka’s hair.

 

Madoka just laid there, panting for breath. She wasn’t sure she could trust her limbs enough to move. They were constantly shaking as the pleasure and exertion she’d just gone through took their toll on her young body. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this tired.

 

Junko kissed her daughter’s forehead. As Madoka’s eyes focused on her, she smiled.

 

“How are you feeling dear?” She brushed a sweat-slick lick of hair off of Madoka’s forehead as she spoke.

 

Madoka smiled tiredly back up at her. Slowly raising a shaking hand, she flopped it down on her mother’s thigh.

 

“I feel good, Mama. Thank you for letting me be here tonight.”

 

Junko smiled at her, her face full of love and acceptance. She drew her daughter closer to her, resting her head on her breasts.

 

“You’re such a good girl. So polite. Oh, and be sure to thank your father later, too.”

 

Madoka nodded sleepily. All of a sudden, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. She knew she needed to shower, and get to her own bed, but just closing her eyes while she waited for her dad to come back, couldn’t hurt, right?

 

And just like that, Madoka was sound asleep, her naked form held in her mother’s arms. The last thing she heard was her mother’s soft laughter, and her hand stroking her hair.

 

The warm water to the face came as quite the shock to Madoka. But it did wake her up, however unpleasant and unexpected. Spluttering, she looked around, wide-eyed. She was in the downstairs shower, sitting on a bench. Her mother was standing in front of her, hands still cupped from when she’d gathered the water to throw at her daughter.

 

“Ma _ma_!” Madoka’s whine didn’t sound intimidating even to her own ears, and Junko just laughed it off.

 

“Sorry, Madoka, but I had to wake you up somehow. And you didn’t even stir when your dad and I carried you down.” She tossed a bar of soap to her daughter. “Not get cleaned up so you can go to sleep in your bed.”

 

Madoka tried to hold on to the feelings of anger and irritability, but they soon vanished. Their departure was hastened by the sight of her mother lathering up, soap smoothly sliding over her soft skin. Madoka’s limp cock gently stirred at the sight, but neither her body nor her mind were up for another round.

 

Madoka distractedly cleaned herself as she mainly watched her mother twist and turn under the spray of hot water. The next time they had sex, Madoka wanted it to be in the shower. Seeing the water run over her mother’s form, carrying away the sweat, quim and cum from the night, the soap foam building up on her breasts and stomach… Even if it didn’t happen tomorrow night, and it probably wouldn’t, Madoka would have plenty to think about the next time she was masturbating.

 

It came as a disappointment when Junko switched the water off and stepped out to dry off, but Madoka knew it was time to go to bed. He still had school tomorrow, and even the shock of the water had only sent her fatigue to the corners of her mind, and it was quickly creeping back. Joining her mother in the bathroom proper, Madoka grabbed a towel and dried off. She got a quick kiss on the cheek as they went to their respective bedrooms.

 

Finally crawling into her bed, Madoka felt very tired, but very satisfied. Today had been quite the day, and nothing at all like what she’d been expecting. When she’d woken up, she hadn’t been looking forward to anything but another day at school, followed by coming home, struggling with her homework, and spending time with her family. Now, she was going to be a parent to her sibling, and had a wild hour or so of lovemaking with her parents.

 

Pulling the blankets up to her head, she switched off the light and closed her eyes. Who knew what tomorrow would be like?

 

 

***Several Months Later***

Madoka almost had to hold Tatsuya in a bear hug to keep him under control. He’d almost been bouncing off the walls once he’d been told his new baby sister was coming home today. Squirming out of her grasp, he ran to his room just as the front door opened. Whipping her head back and forth, Madoka tried to decide which younger sibling to go to.  She decided to go for her new sister, and welcomed her parents as they walked through the door.

 

Her sister was adorable. A red, scrunched up face in between the swaddling clothes. She was asleep, tiny eyes screwed up in concentration. Madoka had already seen her at the hospital, but her heart melted all over again, as she stared down.

 

Tatsuya came racing back, holding something in his hands. He proudly held up his baseball bat and glove. Madoka stared at them for a moment before what he meant registered.

 

“Oh Tatsuya, you’re going to have to wait a while before she’s old enough to play games with you.”

 

Tatsuya stared back at her blankly. He held up the sports equipment higher as Junko started to crack up behind them.

 

“Play wanna play.”

 

Madoka glanced back at her parents for help, but they were no use. Her mother was bent over laughing, and even her father had his non-baby carrying hand over his mouth.

 

“No, it’s going to be a few more years before you can play baseball with him.”

 

Looking at her brother’s uncomprehending face, Madoka felt a headache growing. How to explain this? She tried to form an explanation as Tatsuya kept on chanting variations on ‘play’ ’now’ and ‘wanna’. Her parents were staying out of it, even though her mother had been the one to tell Tatsuya about the benefits of having a sister.

 

As she tried to explain what a baby could and couldn’t do to her brother, Madoka reflected that this was quite the way to welcome the newest member of their family to her new home.

 

* * *

 

 

A commision for HeWhoWasMarduk


End file.
